Sweet Summertime
by lizook
Summary: He shook his head, once more cursing her parents for depriving her of such experiences when she was younger.


**Spoilers/Timeline**: Slight mention of 4x18 _The Doctor in the Den_/Set sometime post S4

**A/N**: Thanks to the always awesome **Cupcakebean** (Jess) for beta-ing and **SSJL** for planting the idea!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, _Bones_ still doesn't belong to me. Title from the Kenny Chesney song _Summertime.

* * *

_He pulled his shirt over his head and settled onto the lawn chair, trying to see where Parker had run off to. He wasn't sure he'd ever find him if he'd wandered off to some other part of the estate.

"He's with Michelle." Cam pulled her chair over, gesturing to the other side of the pool.

"I should've known." And he should have; Parker had glommed on to Cam's daughter like gum sticks to the bottom of your shoe.

Satisfied he wouldn't have to spend three days searching Hodgins' mansion for his son, he relaxed taking a drink of his beer as he watched more and more Squints arrive. He wasn't sure he'd ever have believed he'd voluntarily be at a pool party with ninety percent of the lab - on Memorial Day at that - but these people had somehow become his closest friends.

And then there was his partner. Her miles of pale skin exposed by the navy bikini she wore; it was... He gulped, his own suit tightening as his eyes drifted over her. He vaguely registered Cam's laughter as he fidgeted in his chair, attempting to make it less obvious.

"Hey Booth, close your mouth, the pool is full enough without your drool." He shot Hodgins what he hoped was a withering look as Cam absolutely dissolved into hysterics beside him.

"What's so funny?" Brennan asked as she walked up with Angela, gaze darting between the three of them, puzzled.

"We were just observing Booth's natural reaction to seeing you in a swimsuit."

He choked on his beer and shot Hodgins another look.

"I, uh..."

"It's perfectly natural, Booth." She smiled, though it wasn't one of her 'I'm happy to share this scientific fact with you' smiles. It was a genuine smile and he was surprised (_happy_) to see a hint of a blush color her cheeks.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm dying from heat here." Angela wiped her forehead exaggeratedly. "Anyone up for some volleyball or a game of chicken before we eat?"

"Chicken? I don't know what that means...."

"It's a game, Bones. You team up with someone-"

"Usually a member of the opposite sex."

"Thank you, Angela. _Anyhow_, you team up with someone and basically fight it out against the other team."

"So what makes it so challenging? I mean, suppose it's me and you versus Angela and Hodgins, I'm clearly the more skilled fighter..."

"You fight in a certain position, Dr. Brennan." Cam pulled her chair closer to the edge of the pool, clearly wanting a front row seat if this was really going to happen.

"Oh?" Brennan looked to Booth again, eyes bright with wonder. He shook his head, once more cursing her parents for depriving her of such experiences when she was younger.

"Yeah. You would put your thighs around my head and.... er, I mean..."

"I'd sit on your shoulders."

He nodded, unable to speak as images of her writhing beneath him, hands tangled in his hair as his tongue brought her to the brink, danced in his head.

"Booth.... Booth.... you up for it?" The look on her face - something between annoyance and concern - made him realize she'd probably asked him _at least_ once before.

"Yes, let's show those Squints who's boss."

"But, I'm a Squint, too."

"Bones, you're Queen of the Squints. C'mon."

And with that he pushed her into the pool, diving in after her. He did a quick lap from end to end, trying to focus his thoughts _and cool his blood_ before stopping in the shallow end.

Most of the interns had gathered around, plates piled high with food, ready to cheer on their boss. Booth grinned as Sweets ran back and forth, trying to decide which team he wanted to root for.

"Ready, Bones?" He didn't wait for her response, just took a deep breath and sank beneath the water, hooking her legs over his shoulders.

"You could have given me a little more warning."

"What's the fun in that?" His hands ran down her legs, resting on her ankles. Whether it was to settle her or him, he wasn't sure.

"Ok, everything is fair game except for jabs to the eyes and hair pulling. Don't make me come in there to break it up." Cam crossed her arms menacingly. "First woman to fall off loses. Are we clear?"

Booth assumed there was some sort of acknowledgment from both Bones and Angela because, the next thing he knew, Wendell had whistled and the girls were grappling.

Angela seemed to have gone for the clichéd shoving and pushing approach while Bones was calculating, reacting to Angela's blows before counterattacking. Her foot dug into his back and he moved closer to Hodgins, knowing she wanted to gain leverage. Apparently, it was just enough because, with another two moves, Angela went falling into the pool, water splashing up over them as she did.

"Nice, Bren." She surfaced, smoothing her hair.

"There's no beating this team." She let her hands wind through his hair a moment before patting his shoulder. "All right, let me down."

The water washed over them and she swam forward, trying to cool her skin where it had touched his.

She surfaced just to his left and he reached out, arm wrapping around her waist.

"Thanks for teaching me, Booth." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, oblivious to the looks they were receiving.

"Anytime." His hand lingered on her bare back and he grinned, knowing neither of them were talking _just _about the game.


End file.
